Marine vessels typically include propulsion mechanisms that are capable of propelling a vessel through a body of water. Some propulsion mechanisms are capable of being manipulated to steer the marine vessel. For example, a waterjet nozzle mechanism may be rotated around its vertical axis to steer a vessel having the waterjet attached. Some propulsion mechanisms are capable of being manipulated to both steer and trim the marine vessel. For example, an outboard mechanism may be rotated around its vertical axis to steer a vessel and rotated around its transverse axis to trim a vessel having the outboards attached.
Marine vessels may be subject to various dynamic forces generated by its propulsion system as well as the dynamic environment in which it operates. For example, forces from the action of waves or wind against the vessel may apply dynamic inputs to the motion of a vessel. Additionally, the dynamic forces generated destabilize the vessel's attitude as well as affect the overall performance of the vessel.
There is therefore a need in the art for an active attitude control, stabilization and motion damping system for a marine vessel.